


The End of the World     【5】

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	The End of the World     【5】

5.

 

樱井也闭上了双眼，他舍不得看到那双琥珀色的眼睛被泪浸湿的样子，他怕自己也心底一软，忍不住泪落。

 

可拼命想成为二宫依靠的樱井终是在此刻感觉心力不支了。他何必强大，何必理智呢，他也是害怕的啊。

 

樱井把坐在自己身上的二宫抱得紧紧，忘我沉浸在这个吻里，他隐约地感觉到，现在的每一个吻都是他们的倒计时了，他们在失去了，他要失去他了。

 

吻一下，就少一下，只能吻得更用力些。

 

带泪的二宫本就气短，在吻里压抑着抽泣却还是抵不过呼吸逐渐凌乱，于是热意渐渐地就从两个人之间蒸腾起来，少年人的身体是一碰就会点燃的敏感，何况是面对着这个能袒露一切的人，欲望袭来得就更是直截，更是排山倒海。

 

他们连拉带扯脱光彼此的衣物，滚烫的胸膛贴上滚烫的胸膛，二宫的硬起戳在樱井小腹上，在樱井的抚弄里愈发涨大。想要，想要更多。二宫急躁地背过手去握樱井的性器，把那已经怒张的巨物贴在自己圆润饱满的臀瓣之间，主动地上下耸动着身体，摆动腰肢，让樱井的性器在自己的臀缝摩擦来回。明明没有进入，可二宫却前所未有地比被进入时还要兴奋，带着哭腔呻吟近在咫尺地喷在樱井耳边，刺激得樱井脑内发空，只剩身下传来的不绝的快感。

 

“翔……翔君……嗯……哈啊……”

 

樱井乘着欲望挺了挺腰，难耐在朝二宫臀缝间戳弄了几下，手上加快了撸动二宫的速度，没几下，二宫就爽得蜷起脚趾，喘息着射了樱井满手。高潮后的二宫趴在樱井肩头软软地喘，泪痕还凌乱在脸上，身体依然缓慢地前后动作着，摩擦着樱井的硬挺。

 

“翔君……翔君……”

 

二宫一声声叫得樱井心都化得彻底，借了二宫的精液做了润滑扩张，捏着二宫的细腰，就把自己的硬挺嵌了进去。二宫眼角又涌了泪，说不出是痛的，还是别的什么原因，可樱井再无心去想去怜，怀里人后穴的紧实能把人的理智全都吸得干净。樱井好像很累，累得再没有一点多余的力气，再没有办法思考，可又无比地精神，他能不停不停地挺腰直进深处，把二宫的后穴搅得翻出，搅得湿润红肿。

 

律动里，摩擦里，二宫射过一次的性器又渐渐抬头，二宫闭着眼睛，趴在樱井身上，漂流在猛烈的交合里，发出连不成句的碎片呻吟。在樱井戳到敏感深处的时候，皱着眉头猛然地一叫，前端又喷出股股白浊。

 

樱井却仍是硬得可怕，于是把二宫翻过来按在地毯上，从背后猛地进入。二宫白嫩的身体和粗糙的地毯摩擦出红印，但沉沦性爱的二宫早已无暇顾及这些，且痛感竟让二宫更加地兴奋。二宫哭着喘着，晃动着腰肢，喊着樱井的名字，把樱井吸得快感高涨，樱井趴在二宫耳边，低沉地说，nino我要射进去了nino，二宫闭着眼睛，哼出应和，在承受了猛烈的一阵抽插后，被樱井灌得满满。

 

高潮后的樱井这才察觉二宫的皮肤在地毯上已然摩擦出斑驳印记，心疼地把二宫抱上床，任二宫把头埋在自己身上，鼻涕眼泪蹭满自己胸口。言语抽离身体，只有温度才最真切，他们尽情抚摸着彼此，尽情地，交换着极深的吻，吻到缺氧，吻到再度兴奋，樱井再度把二宫贯穿，二宫已然有些体力不支，却仍沉浸着，忘情地喘。

 

近在咫尺的，名叫「未来」或「明天」的重量一直悬着，时时刻刻可能排山倒海地压过来，好像只有猛烈的性爱能帮他们远远地逃，逃掉这一切。当快感吞噬理智，所有将要消失的和未曾到来的，也就不再重要。

 

我和你。就此刻。我在你的身体里。

 

像地球末日前，最后的告白。

 

二宫软得抬不起腰，高潮的次数太多，直到最后只能干叫着，性器前端吐出淫液点点。樱井也大汗淋漓地湿透，刘海贴在额头，喘息着，不知第多少次把精华送入二宫体内。

 

无节制的情爱过后两人都疲累至极，躺平在床上，温度不近不远地交换。樱井抱起二宫去清洗，然后在回到床上，关灯睡觉前，沙哑着也平静地说。

 

“我们一起去找爷爷退社吧，就明天。”

 

“嗯，好。”


End file.
